Blue Lasagna
by xXxXSHREKLOVERXxXx
Summary: A story of love, lust, and lasagna. Sonic the Hedgehog x Garfield. Meant for mature audiences.


"We can't be lazy forever." Sonic tutted, running his gloved hand through the fur on Garfield's back.

The blue hedgehog smiled as he watched the way the orange cat's back arched into his hand. He ran his hand lower along his spine, pulling softly at the cat's tail.

"We need to work in order to get better, lazy kitty." Sonic purred into Garfield's ear.

The fat cat groaned, he was on all fours like an animal on Jon's kitchen table. Usually the man would have kicked him off, but today his owner was out of the house on a date with his girlfriend. She's always been a whore in garfield's eyes, big lips and hips but she never could satisfied Jon… not like how he used to.

"S-sonic, I thought you were going to teach me how to be a better lover for Jon." Garfield groaned again as gloved finger found there way under him and on his belly.

"You are one fat cat." Sonic teased, poking the fleshy lump hanging on the cat, "I wonder how much of it is…" He trailed into a sly smile. "'Special sauce'?"

Garfield's face went red, remembering his past from the dark corners of the night life, back then he had become quite popular in the dungeons Jon had taken him to for his taste in all things cum. He loved the taste, even the times it tasted more like batery acid. It made him feel… whole. Hence why he loved lasagna so much, it was Jon's favorite food to bring in the club.

"You know I haven't had a dish like that in years." Garfield admitted sadly, it tore him up inside when Jon had stopped making lasagna like that for him.

"Do you know why he stopped?" Sonic asked, as his belly petting started to go lower.

"I don't know…" The cat moaned as the latex hand ran over his already protruding red rocket, tears starting to form along his eyelids.

"Can you guess for me?" He whispered, starting to slowly stroke the underside of the cat.

Garfield shut his eyes tight, "I- I think h-he doesn't love me anymore." he said shakily. His head was starting to swim and he already could feel his orgasm coming on, it had been so long.

"That's crazy, if he didn't love you he would have took you back to the pound." Sonic assured, kissing the cat's shut eyelid.

Garfield felt heat wash over him from the affection he was receiving, Jon had been so distant, especially since Odie came to live with them, that he rarely got to feel this taken care of. He started to hold off his orgasm, not wanting this to end.

"You can let go, kittycat, it's okay." Sonic cooed, running his free hand back over the cat's spine.

He came with a muffled cry as the flood gates opened. The stress of the last few years suddenly disappeared as his world turned into nothing but the feeling of his own release. Sonic continued to pet the cat, shushing the crying cat. Garfield's legs gave out soon after from exhaustion and he fell into the pan below him that caught his love seed.

It was sticky and soft, the lasagna was made a little while earlier in preparation but it was still warm. Garfield couldn't help but groan at the sensation of his fur in the thick sauce. He turned over, exposing his dirty underside to the blue hedgehog standing over him who was now chasing after his own release. The orange feline licked his lips as he watch him pump faster and faster.

"Gotta go fast." Sonic cried as a blue, thick rope of cum spurted out of his cock.

It landed on Garfield's belly and mixed into the chunks of pasta sauce inside his fur. The cant stretched his neck and ran a toung over his fur, purring at the taste of blueberry and tomato. Sonic looked at the display in front of him though lidded eyes, panting at the erotic display.

"If Jon doesn't instantly fuck you into that pan, I will." He said, wiping himself up.

Garfield sat up confused, "Wha-?"

Sonic leaned down and took Garfield's face in his hand, and gently kissed him, "I've been tracking Jon from my phone, he's pulling into the drive way now." he said sadly, backing away and climbing off the table.

"S-sonic!" Garfield reached out as the blue hedgehog made his way to the back door.

"Put on a good show for him, alright pussycat?" Sonic said with a wink and disappeared through the back door.

As Garfield heard the noise of Jon's keys hit the table beside the door his heart began to race, this wasn't what he wanted anymore. Before the human could come into the kitchen Garfield was already halfway across the backyard.

"Sonic!" He called out to the blue blurr hurrying into the distance. His new adventure was about to begin.

A/N This is not serious, please don't take it as such, i laughed writing this, i hope u laughed while reading.


End file.
